Lisesharte Atismata
|-|Lisesharte= |-|Tiamat= |-|Over Unit= Summary Lisesharte Atismata is one of the main female protagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is the first princess of the Atismata New Kingdom who works as the engineer on the Royal Knight Academy. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-B | 8-A | 8-A | 7-C Name: Lisesharste Atismata, "Lisha", "Scarlet War Princess" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Drag-Knight, Royal Knight Academy student, Syvalles member, First Princess of the Atismata New Kingdom, Engineer, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Skilled Markswoman, Piloting, Heat Manipulation (Lisesharte is able to increase the temperature around herself and generate red vapor), Statistics Amplification (Lisesharte is able to stockpile from her daily life activities and then release it to increase her battle strength), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Lisesharte has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Lisesharte went through Baptism), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Lisesharte has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Empathic Manipulation (Baptism can increase negative emotions, and Lux was able to resist it), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Lisesharte was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Lisesharte was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Lisesharte was able to resist it) | Same as before, Flight, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl) | Same but enhanced, Gravity Manipulation, Homing Attack | Same as before, Fusionism (Over Unit fuses Tiamat with parts from a Wyrm, a Wyvern and a Drake), Sense Manipulation (Drake Horn distorts her opponents sensing abilities), Invisibility (Drake Horn grants Tiamat the camouflage used by all Special Equipment type Drag-Rides to become invisible) | Same as before, Spatial Manipulation (Can bend space around gravity spheres created with Suppressor and shot with Seven Heads) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | City Block level+ (Standard-level Drag-Rides are around 10 times weaker than Divine Drag-Rides, which are able to harm Gigas) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought against Lux Arcadia with Wyvern a held-back Celistia Ralgris) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought Sacred Eclipse's Second Incomplete Incarnation), higher with Over Unit (Wyrm Claw increase attack potency, striking strength and durability drastically, Fought the three Division Commanders of Dragon Marauders at the same time, which includes Drakkhen Megistri) | Town level (Lux stated she had become stronger than Celistia, Yoruka Kirihime and Philuffy Aingram, Defeated Full Connect Krulcifer Einfolk), higher with Over Unit (Defeated Lux) Speed: Athletic Human | Hypersonic+ (Drag-Rides are shown to move at speeds comparable to that of their own weaponry, which includes Gatling guns and other firearms) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept with a held-back Celistia) | At least Hypersonic+, higher with Over Unit (Wyvern Wing increase speed drastically) | At least Hypersonic+, higher with Over Unit Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G, possibly Class T (Should at least be comparable to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+, higher with Over Unit | Town Class, higher with Over Unit Durability: Athlete level | City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+, higher with Over Unit | Town level, higher with Over Unit Stamina: Lisesharte, as a woman, can use a Drag-Ride like Wyvern for longer periods of time than a man should normally be able to. While she has been shown to be able to fight for extended periods of time with Tiamat, she must heavily exert himself to do so, even more if she activates Over Unit. During the New Kingdom arc, Lisesharte received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. Range: Extended melee range with Blade | Extended melee range with Blade, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: Despite her age, Lisesharte is one of the best engineers in the entire New Kingdom, possibly even the entire world, being able to create an hybrid Drag-Ride like Chimeratech Wyvern even before adult engineers were able to, in addition to having created Lux's Scale Blade, and developed Over Unit, a technique that fuses parts from 3 different Drag-Rides into a single Divine Drag-Ride, which was believed to be impossible by an expert on Drag-Rides like Drakkhen Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Rides, Chimeratech Wyvern and Tiamat Weaknesses: Due to her average compatibility with Drag-Rides, using Tiamat exerts her body heavily, even more with Over Unit, which can lead her to fall into a coma for 3 days; however, she has gotten over this weakness by the time of the New Kingdom arc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tiamat * Legion: Tiamat has these long-range throwing weapons of small streamlined metals which were controlled and held a propulsive strength themselves. Usually four of them were equipped to the airframe; after launch, the units could freely move, and directly impact damage to the enemy. A total of 16 can be used at the same time. * Seven Heads: A huge gun barrel which had seven muzzles linked to Tiamat's right arm and shoulder. It creates a big blast of fire-looking energy that pulverizes her target. * Suppressor: Tiamat increases the gravity on a specified target, suppressing its movement by pulling it down to earth. * Over Unit: Lisesharte disassembled 3 general purpose Drag-Rides and then remodeled as strengthening parts for Tiamat. This grants Tiamat three new parts: Wyrm Claw (which grants her the offensive and defensive capabilities of a Wyrm in addition to Tiamat's), Wyvern Wing (which grants her the speed of a Wyvern in addition to Tiamat's) and Drake Horn (which grants her the special functions of a Drake to her Tiamat). To active this transformation, Lisesharte needs to carry the Sword Device for the Wyrm, Wyvern and Drake that she dissembled and activate them at the same time, which puts an extreme strain on her body, and if used for long periods of time, it can lead her to fall into a 3 days coma. * Hide Shot: Lisesharte's sure kill combo. She fires two Legion in a way the second would be covered by the shadow of the first so her opponent would try to block them, and after that she would a gravity field with Suppressor to crucify her foe before attacking from above with Seven Heads. Key: Lisesharte | Chimeratech Wyvern | Tiamat (Academy arc) | Tiamat (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Tiamat (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Sense Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7